Intangible
by Saholia
Summary: Because he could not possess her...no one would. **Written for Ebony Silks**
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost  
Author: Saholia  
Genre: T  
Word Count: 241  
Summary: She was lost no more...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Never in his years had he seen such an array of blues. The deeper he delved, the deeper the shades mixed and twirled. Danced in a whirlpool of color; peaceful waves upon the shore. The color, so scarce among his kind and so rare among the humans.

He heard the words, but they held no meaning to him. Rather, they held no importance to him. They seem to drip like honey from lips so inviting; it was almost disturbing.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" that annoyingly timid voice reached his ears, "Are you alright? I said, 'I'm lost'."

Sesshomaru's elfin ear twitched at the mention of his name, his body threatening to jerk. The dark crown before him lowered, gentle tresses of pitch black curling around soft breasts. Without realizing it, his subconscious missed the flash of vivid blue. His brother's miko was lost and at his mercy, and strangely, he found no pleasure within himself at her misery. In one swift motion, his back was to her; the girl.

"Wait! Please, at least direct me in the right direction!" the miko called out, panic straining her tightly controlled voice.

He continued his way, and only halted to throw over his shoulder, "Come."

Night threatened to consume the last remaining rays of sunlight as he followed the path he knew so well. The one that never failed to lead him to his hanyou brother....the one that never failed to guide him to her...

,

,

,

,

**A/N: I know--I know, not another drabble series! *Hides from the LC* O.o**

**It wont be too long...promise. ^.^ I'm working on the last chapter of "To Call Your True Mate" and the few remaining ones of "Rules of Seduction".**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I will be back  
Author: Saholia  
Genre: T  
Word Count: 760  
Summary: She was lost, then found...and left with an unspoken promise.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Continuation of "Lost"

* * *

.

.

.

.

The delicious and slightly intoxicating scent hit him so expectantly. The side of his mouth watered at the metallic scent. Resisting the urge to turn around and demand he be told where the delectable scent was coming from, Sesshomaru continued forward. The thick forest was engulfed in ominous shadows, the darkness forcing trees and bushes to blend and contort into grotesques formations.

To his eyes, every dent and contour of the woods was precisely defined. To the girl following him, it was all one color: black. The rich scent tantalized his senses once again, teasing his resolve to ignore it. It wouldn't be long until they entered the outskirts of the village he knew his brother to reside.

"Eh, Sesshomaru-sama," the timid voice caused a slight stutter in his step, and Sesshomaru blamed it on her speaking so suddenly rather than the jolt it sent through his body.

Sesshomaru halted for a moment, before turning his slightly to the side. The girl knew she had his attention and looked down at the ground, "Thank you for helping me."

A simple word of gratitude—nothing more, and yet Sesshomaru felt it tugging at some invisible cord in his chest. It wasn't until that moment he noticed how she discretely cradled one arm, wrapping it around her front.

Sesshomaru turned fully to face her, and stared at the appendage curiously. His eyes roamed over her bowed head, taking in the onyx tresses cascading freely around her, framing a soft heart-shaped face. Delicate cheekbones stood high, complimenting deep set, blue eyes. The girl was not beautiful, not by youkai standards. She lacked the sensual full curves that was common among demon and the sexual allure that ran deep and strong in the blood of every female youkai.

What his brothers girl held, was more soft—more innocent. His chest constricted every time those eyes of an angel raised to meet his. Large eyes framed by a thick veil of dark lashes. It was uneasy to think such of the female. She was his brother's—and she was human.

"You are injured," it was not a question.

Kagome lifted her gaze to Inuyasha's sibling, "I am, but it's nothing serious, it will heal."

He would of believed her, had the pungent stench of a lie wafted to his nose. He wanted to growl, but resisted the urge. He was not some untrained pup to let his emotions in the way. He was Taiyoukai, and only the weak showed emotion. Feigning unconcern, Sesshomaru turned around and ignored the sweet metallic aroma of her blood. His tongue burned to sweep her wound and taste that which gave her life.

Sesshomaru did as he pleased, when he pleased. Deciding to sate his curiosity and hunger, he glided towards Kagome. In an instant, his clawed hand was cradling her injured one, turning it to inspect the open laceration. His golden orbs took in every detail, from the healing edges of the wound to the stain on her shirt from where she had had her arm pressed.

Without thought, he dipped his head down and inhaled deeply of the rich smell. His tongue darted out and tasted her life force for the first time. The reaction his body had to the sweet and metallic taste surprised him. His eyes threatened to roll to the back of his head and his head felt swimmy from the heavy taste; his groin burst to life instantly. He felt the female before him suck in her breath and tremble. Curiously, he spared her a glance and saw her eyes closed, lips lightly parted. The image set his mind rolling, wondering if she'd be just as reactive if they...growling internally, Sesshomaru released his hold on her arm and turned back around.

Shaking his head mentally, Sesshomaru allowed his ki to unfold and stretch like a lazy jungle cat preparing for the hunt. It spread through their surroundings, encasing everything in it's power and flowing to his half brother. Inuyasha would sense him, and he would come. Without fail, he caught his brothers sent and his acute hearing picked up the boy's hurried steps in the distance.

Sesshomaru stopped and scanned the forest for unwanted foes, assuring himself all was safe. He turned to the side and watched as the girl stopped a little behind him. His eyes searched for hers and captured them. For a moment neither said anything. His eyes imprisoned hers until she knew what he was silently saying. A silent message—an unvoiced promise. 

_I will be back..._

A/N: Hope you liked... ^.^_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony Silks Week 93—Progress

Title : No One Would  
Author : Saholia  
Theme : Progress  
Rating : T  
Word Count : 630  
Cannon/AU : Cannon  
Summary : Mixed signs....possessive hearts. Continuation of

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

_He hadn't come back..._

Kagome passed the last water bottle to Miroku, seeing as he'd had to carry her yellow backpack as they made their way through the heavy mountain side. Two months. It'd really been two months now since Kagome had last seen Sesshomaru.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sole remembrance of those lustrous eyes staring back at her, searing her with the possessiveness she'd seen in their luminous depths. Shaking her head vigorously, Kagome humphed to herself. Listen to her....thinking and melting at the simple memory of stupid...beautifully golden eyes. _Dammit_!

Sighing, stirred towards safer waters...and matched her pace to Inuyasha's. The sun was setting in the horizon, throwing shades of purple and orange across the glowing sky. She saw Inuyasha look her way from the corner of her eye, but ignored him. What could he do...but start asking her questions to which she didn't have answers to.

"I think we should stop now Inuyasha," she finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," was his gruff response.

"Hey, look at all the progress. We've covered so much ground in just one day Inuyasha," Miroku came behind him, smiling cheerfully.

Kagome smiled and turned, letting Shippou jump from her arms to the ground. Heading towards her yellow backpack, Inuyasha knew exactly what she was about to do, and hated having to be the one to tell her.

"Kagome....I don't think you'll need your bathing supplies," he muttered, busying himself with gathering stones to make a circle in the middle of the group.

Kagome turned confused eyes at him, "Why not?"

The catch in her voice made the hanyou cringe...damn monk for winning the bet; in the back of his mind he clearly remembered the monk betting they wouldn't be able to stop near a lake or a body of water...he'd of course waved the monk's words overconfidently.

"There's no where for you to bathe...ok" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull.

Yelling, "sit's", and definitively arguing was what Inuyasha expected to hear...instead he received a sigh form the miko. He turned confused eyes towards the monk and lifted a brow.

Miroku wondered if the miko's sudden change of heart was for the benefit or not. Though progress was slow, perhaps she was warming up to the hanyou a bit more...

xXx

Sesshomaru strolled the great expanse of land under his rule. Land his father walked, and his father before him...Such legacies needed to continue. A life alone, in time, meant nothing. Power, fortune, strength, influence, prestige—he head it all. Except one thing: happiness.

He'd heard the word spoken by the humans many times. Thrown so freely amongst each other—even the poorest, it seemed, possessed it. And yet...he did not. Rin was all he had, and even she would one day leave him to find her own happiness. The child was young, and loved him as a father, nothing more. He'd watched his brother for a long time, and hated that he had something that he, Sesshomaru, did not.

Sesshomaru had not much cared for this 'happiness' the humans were so fond of...yet his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted it for himself. And the only one that offered it so freely was the one who traveled with his pathetic brother.

It was a bonus she smelled so delicious. So intoxicated he was by her scent and so enchanted by those lovely bottomless eyes. Her innocence radiated from her in waves, beckoning to him...and yet, he couldn't come any closer. The girl would not hand over her heart so easily...and yet, he was determined. If he could not possess her completely—body, mind, heart and soul, then... no one would.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this new installment...and yes, I'm back :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ebony Silks Week 94—Flow

Title : Current  
Author : Saholia  
Theme : Progress  
Word Count : 150  
Summary : Fear. Pain. Determination. These were _her_ emotions...but why? Continuation of Intangible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

He felt her power flow through him then. A warm, electrifying current spreading through his being, jolting his mind to a stop. The blood in his veins boiled over, threatening to scourge his being. Deep within the force pushing against his defenses, Sesshomaru sensed something else. He stood still, trying to unravel the emotion carried with the burst of power. So tangible they were, he could almost taste their bittersweetness.

Fear. Pain. Determination. These were _her_ emotions...but why? What had caused her such distress—so much as to release such an unnatural wave of purifying power throughout the land. If not for his superior breed, he would have been purified on the spot. Without further speculating the current of power, Sesshomaru turned and sprang forward. Powerful thighs bunching and releasing as he agilely ran through the dense forest with one goal in mind: reaching the source of such power.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shocking**

Written for iyfic_contest.

* * *

Kagome was flung into the air, the air knocked out of her lungs. The oni youkai before her held a large ax in his massive fist, held high above his head. From the corner of her pale eyes, she saw movement, and knew Inuyasha would be too late to help her. Never leaving the tawny skin of the beast before her, Kagome ducked to the left when she felt the air shift around her. The ax cut across from where she'd been only seconds before, slashing mercilessly the dry bark of the tree behind her.

'That was close,' Kagome breathed. Her nostrils flared, trying to drink in as much air as possible.

Inuyasha came behind her and threw her over his shoulder. In a rush, Kagome was flung up onto the tree, where she was left hanging.

"Dammit Kagome, stay there," Inuyasha's brash voice cut through her momentary haze.

The large oni glared up at her, completely ignoring the screeching Inuyasha below her. In that moment, she knew. She knew he was no more than a puppet, one sent to deliver a message.

Naraku.

With a determined tightening of her jaw, Kagome pushed herself up on her arms and dropped to the tightly packed earth underneath. With one quick flick of her wrist, her bow was loaded with her arrow. Pure, white energy flowed through her veins, pouring out of her fingertips to swallow her arrow and empower it with it's brilliance.

It flew. The oni backfired it with a wave of its ax, and Kagome stared wide eyed, frozen in place.

Solid white stood before her, and to her shock, she glanced up to a pair of amber eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Threat**

Written for Ebony_Silks at jl community.

* * *

He'd returned.

Looking up into the solid gold of the one that had invaded her dreams so often, Kagome felt something inside of her relax. The anxiety, the wondering and uncertainty, the anger and embarrassment that she'd believed him to keep the promise she'd seen in his eyes so long ago, died away. Kagome felt like slapping the man for making her feel like she'd dreamed the whole thing!

"Kagome!"

Kagome faintly heard Inuyasha's warning before her own arrow stabbed into the dirt where only seconds before she had stood. Cradled in Sesshomaru's arm, Kagome looked back at the demon they were fighting. It's bleak red eyes stared back at her, a promise of a slow painful death reflected in their depths. The oni had reflected her arrow, almost causing her to injure herself with her own weapon. How had it done it?

The arrow protruding from the earth a few feet away from Kagome and Sesshomaru glowed an eery black, before it charred the dirt around it. Kagome's eyes snapped to the oni across from her, and its grin widened.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, taking a step back.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, analyzing every aspect of the oni. It had deflected the miko's purifying arrow, turning it against her, and tainted it. Should it of touched the girl, it would of caused her great harm.

Sesshomaru had broken through the dense forest just in time to see the oni lift it's ax up in the air and throw the arrow back at the girl. He'd swiftly, without care of the consequences, rushed to her side and removed her before the arrow struck her.

"What do you want?" Kagome's voice rang out loud and clear.

The oni narrowed it's eyes at her then, "My master desires you," turning to see his ax, the oni finished, "And I will not leave without you."

Before anyone could react, the demon turned on one heel and snatched something from behind the tree closest to his back. Kagome couldn't tell what it was until the beast was holding it up high in the air. Rich purple robes fluttered in the breeze, and a golden staff fell to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled from above Kirara. They'd been planning to sneak up behind the big oaf and at the same time, Sango attack aerially.

In one forceful motion, the oni threw Miroku across the space separating him from his goal and rushed after him. Miroku hit both the miko and the taiyoukai head on, his arms splayed in front of him to break his fall.

Sesshomaru stepped before Kagome, ready to stop the monks flight. The onis strength was great, for Sesshomaru staggered a step back when he caught the monk's body.

"I have you!" the oni roared, holding Kagome's forearm in a vice grip. To stand so close was he to the demon lord, was a mistake the oni had overlooked. For in that instance, Kagome was ripped from the oni's grasp and thrown into the dizzy monk's arms, and Tokijin buried deep into the youkai's hollow heart.

Sesshomaru twisted the sword in the oni's chest and pulled it out, using his boot to push the beast back. With it's final breath, it stared at Kagome, "There will be more," he took a shallow breath, "Your purification no longer harms us, miko."

Inuyasha stepped between his half brother and Kagome, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why the hell did you intervene? I had him!"

Without sparring him a glance, Sesshomaru wondered what the oni had meant. They were all after her for the jewel, and yet he was after her for other reasons...It seemed the girl carried more baggage than he'd anticipated. Then again...something won with no effort, meant nothing. The greater the challenge, the greater the reward.


	7. Chapter 7

**More than Comrades**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Written for firsttweak lj community.

* * *

Kagome felt herself pinned in place by narrow golden slits. Swallowing hard, she returned her sight to the hanyou before them, walking back and forth, drilling into them the importance of them not interfering in his battles.

"Silence," Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou next, "You will _not_ tell this Sesshomaru what to do."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and stared back at the youkai lord. Something snapped in his eyes, and Kagome saw darkness fill his golden depths.

"You," Inuyasha gritted through clenched teeth, "What the hell do you want here." Taking a step forward, Inuyasha's nostrils flared.

"I go where I please," Sesshomaru stated, his chin lifting a fraction, "and I please to be here."

Inuyasha's jaw tightened. Cruel and taunting words waited in anticipation at the tip of his tongue when Kagome stepped in front of him and placed a placating hand on his chest. She didn't want any more fights…let alone between the two brothers.

"Please Inuyasha, no more fighting," Kagome's deep blue eyes pleaded up at him.

Inuyasha's frown eased at the worry in her eyes, and his heart softened. Pulling her to him, he closed his tired eyes and inhaled her fragrance deep within him. More. He wanted more of her sweet smell.

Closing her eyes momentarily, Kagome wrapped her arms around her hanyou friend, "It's alright Inuyasha. I'm okay."

"You could have been hurt," he choked out, "badly."

"Yes," Kagome conceded, "but you were there."

"No," Inuyasha voice hardened into steel, "That asshole saved you from that oni." As if to remind himself, he added, "Not me."

Kagome could feel the guilt radiating from his person; almost as if they were her own. How could she make him understand he was her protector, her friend? The one she would—and always could turn to should the need arise.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pulled away and stared hard into his eyes, "Don't be selfish!"

Inuyasha's eyes flew wide, his ears twitching atop his head.

"How many times have you saved me? Huh?" Kagome's hands found their way to her hips. "Inuyasha, you can't expect to save me _all_ the time—give others a chance."

Sighing, Kagome smiled up at him, "Inuyasha, we're not just comrades, we're friends."

Inuyasha's eyes softened, knowing full well she was trying to brighten his mood. He turned hard eyes to his brother, and saw his eyes flick to the little miko. Without a word, the Western Lord turned and silently walked into the thick woods.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I will try and update this series just about every day. Why? Because there's some surprises up ahead, some more shoking than others :wink:


End file.
